WTF are they doing?
by dark hanyou
Summary: so sakura and ino were walking along in the streets when they heard sounds comming from Naruto's Appartment. it turns out to be Sasuke that is there. one hint: it's not what it seems! slight sasunaru [shounen ai!YAOI!]ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then the show would be sasu/naru all the way and Sakura wouldn't be so annoying and I wouldn't write fanfiction...don't bother suing me I dun have ne money...

Title:** _WTF are they doing?!?!_**

By: Dark Hanyou

FYI: Sasuke and Naruto already got together so they might be referring to each other as Koi in this story.

Sakura was just wandering around the village arguing with Ino about who was better suited for Sasuke. Of course with the occasional 'big forehead!' and 'Ino-pig!' when suddenly they heard a strange sound emitting from some where. On closer inspection it sounded much like a whimper coming a apartment near by, being curious they followed the sound and found themselves in front of Uzumaki Naruto's house... er... apartment I mean.

"Sasuke! Can we please do it this time?! You're always teasing me![1]" a voice, presumably Naruto's said.

"No dobe! It's more fun when I do it in front of you, koi! That shocked face when I swirl my tongue over it!" Sasuke said tauntingly.

'_What the heck is Sasuke doing in Naruto's house of all places? And what teasing?'_ they both thought. And so becoming curious they continued eavesdropping on the unsuspecting people behind the doors.

"PLEASE!! I'm gonna die if I see you do it another time!" Naruto nearly shouted pleadingly. "FINE, FINE, FINE! We'll do it! But just this once got it?!?!" Sasuke said finally giving in.

sound of a person walking, followed by the sound of a door or cabinet opening and then closing

"I got-" Sasuke got cut off, followed by a huge CRASHing sound and a few curses. "DOBE! Why did you lunge at me like that? Were you that eager to do it that you had to pounce on me?" Sasuke said with a voice that sounded like it was pained and slightly muffled.

"Ah..." Sakura said blushing tomato red and said to Ino. "uh... are they going to do what I think they are going to do?" Ino replied equally red "Uh... I don't-Ah!" "What do you two think you are doing eavesdropping with your ears pressed to the door so unashamedly? And in front of Naruto's door no less! What's so interesting?" Kakashi said peering at them with one eye before going back to his newly purchased volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"So naru-chan... should we do it on the couch, in the kitchen or on the bed?" Sasuke said to Naruto. "Lets do it on the floor! I can't wait!" Naruto said eagerly. "Koiiii!! The floor is dirty! Lets do it in the kitchen!" Sasuke argued. "But then we'll be standing and I'll be tired after awhile!" Naruto argued back. "Okay so we'll do it on the bed!" Sasuke said followed by footsteps. "There has better not be any stains on the bed sheet after we're done or I'll kill you, you hear? I don't care even for the fact that you are my koi!" Naruto warned.

"Ooo... this is interesting! It's much more interesting than my book! After all it's always better live right?" Kakashi said with a perverted grin hidden behind his mask.

Jiraya was walking past as he headed on his way to do 'some research' when he saw a small group of people crowed in front of a door, ears pressed towards the door. So being curious he went over to them asking Kakashi what was going on. Kakashi only replied with one word "listen." So Jiraya being curious joined them in listening.

"Mmmm! This is good! We haven't done this since forever! licking sounds moans this is heaven!" Naruto exclaimed. "Unnn! I don't know the last time I felt like this!" Sasuke said a little out of breath.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sounds emitting from inside the room such as Moans and Groans. "Wow! This is good information for my books!" Jiraya said pulling out a notebook. Kakashi snatched the notebook away and said, it's those two's moment! You shouldn't use it for your book, even if I would like that idea!" Kakashi said with a glare. "Okay, Okay!" Jiraya said waving his arms around in front of him.

"Aww! Sasuke! Yours is getting floppy![2] Let me just make it hard again! Wait just a moment now!" Naruto said followed by footsteps. After awhile Naruto said "I got it!" "AH! Soo good!" Sasuke said. This was followed by the sound of a squeaking bed squeak, squeak, squeak.

Now at this, Sakura and Ino was trying to calm down their practically glowing red faces while Jiraya and Kakashi was trying not to spill to much blood from their noses but failing miserably.

more squeaking

"Growls would you stop moving around so much?" Sasuke said somewhat madly. "Your making it miss my mouth and smearing it all over my face! You're defiantly going to clean it off later!!" "Fine fine! I'll stop" Naruto said dejectedly.

"I always knew that Sasuke was better as the seme and Naruto as the uke!" Kakashi said with a far away look in his eyes. "Really? I thought that the opposite way around was better since Naruto was always so energetic and loud!" Jiraya argued. Ino and Sakura were simply trying to avoid a nosebleed now with their sensei's planting mental images of the two and who was on top.

"OW! Don't shove it so hard in mmmh![3]" Naruto's sentence got muffled by something. "Oww... that hurts! Be more gentle!" "Fine..." Sasuke said. "OW! You said you wouldn't shove it so hard in me!" Naruto now nearly screamed. "WOAH!" was said followed by a huge CRASH! "DOBE! GET OFF! THAT HURTS! YOUR KNEE IS ON MY CROTCH!" Sasuke bellowed. "Oh... sorry! That's gotta hurt!" Naruto said sounding really sorry.

Both the guys winced as their minds subconsciously imagined the pain that Sasuke must have been going through especially with a hard on! The girls nearly fainted at the phrase, accidentally losing footing crashing through the door thus opening it with a bang. All of them ended up landing in a undignified heap near the door looking into the bedroom seeing...

Sasuke and Naruto both fully clothed lying on the floor with both holding Popsicle sticks in their hand and they are now staring at them strangely.

Everyone stared wide eyed at them before a blushing Sakura stuttered a question. "Y-you mean you guys weren't having sex?"

Both of them went through a short thinking stage and Naruto blushed tomato red while Sasuke just had a 'small' blush over his face and said "O-of course not! We're only 14!" Jiraya seeing that they weren't actually doing anything walked away but Kakashi was different he said "Oh? We're only 14? So does that mean you guys are going to do it later in like... lets say... a year or two?" "What?!?!" they both exclaimed at Kakashi realizing the full extent of what they had said so carelessly.

Sakura and Ino left shakily saying something about if they don't stop the nosebleed soon they're gonna die of blood loss. Kakashi left waving a hand over his soulder and said "Have fun teasing and cleaning yourselves up after wards!"

"OMG! They thought we were doing that!" Naruto said frantically. "You know... that's not such a bad idea..." Sasuke said as a evil grin came to his face. "Sasuke! You hentai!" Naruto said followed by a smack to the head.

"Heh heh heh, I was just joking geeze! You know I wouldn't do it unless you are willing!" Sasuke said to Naruto and then pulling naruto towards him in a kiss, ice cream laying beside them forgotten.

[1]: Sasuke is always eating ice cream in front of him but not letting him have any.

[2]: There this kind of Popsicle stick that I've seen that when it get slightly defrosted it gets floppy. Kinda like jello.

[3]: he got the ice cream shoved in his mouth thus effectively shutting him up.

A/N: aww! Such a fluffy ending! Sighs! I hope you guys did't get nosebleeds! LOL! Just joking! ne ways hope u review and thanxs to every one who reviewed on my other fic 'the aniversary of the day the Kyuubi was sealed!' you can find the other sasu/naru fic on my profile! So read if u like!


End file.
